


Klug says f-

by Eocina



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Not Serious, Other, Out of Character, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eocina/pseuds/Eocina
Summary: Rated M for mature language (aka 1 no-no word)
Kudos: 16





	Klug says f-

It was a normal day In Primp town with Klug and Sig working on a school project at the mages house. Sig was sprawled out on Klug's bed, head and arms hanging off the edge while the scholar was sitting on the floor beside him.

Sig was blinking slowly, drifting of towards sleep when a thought came to his head....  
That's when he messed up.

"A ton of whales isn't even a full whale." Sig said, completely blinded to the consequences said action would bring.

Klug stopped breathing, his mind and body frozen. Klug couldnt help it. It was correct, yes, but did that mean he appreciated that fact?

No. No he didn't.

First Sig said that salsa was 'technically' a jam, and now this? Sure, Klug loved to push himself, test himself to see what he could do but even someone as great as him has limits! Something like this is just too much!

"What the actual fuck Sig??????" He said, ignoring everything his parents taught him about manners and not swearing because God forbid he have a single good day with this blue fiend without questioning everything.

"Eh..?" The clawed maniac replied with, sounding oblivious to everything like the bug man he is.

"Sig, I swear if you say one more thing like that I am going to kick you into space!" The legally blind student responded with.

"...do you mean the 'Eh' or the other things like 'how a ton of feathers would probably take up more space than a full whale'?"

'That's it' Kloog thought, all signs of logic and reasoning having left his mind. He stood up, turning towards the entomologist-in-training preparing the kick.

"Waitwaitwaitwai-" Sig hopelessly pled. It was already too late, he had left earths atmosphere. Klug couldn't hear him in space. At least the stars were pretty, especially the big yellow/orange one in front of him. 'What was it called again? The son? Who's the parents then?'

Klug was happy with how things ended. Sure, he'd have to buy a new bed and lost some time he could've spent studying but he supposed sleeping on the couch for a few nights wouldn't be so bad.

With that he grabbed his textbooks and headed downstairs into the living room to finish studying.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12 AM as I'm writing this, I'm not sorry.


End file.
